A Helping Hand
by princessofdarkness23
Summary: In which Lily Luna Potter gets a little help from Albus Severus Potter getting Lysander to notice her... :  This was a challenge give to me by a friend lol her prompts are in it... LOL


l/\4nR'in grmamrz mai cuase aneurysms

I don't own anything but the plot :) unfortunately J.K. Rowling owns everything... No matter how much I beg she wont give in and give me the right's to Harry Potter...

Lily Luna Potter/Lysander (I love that pairing) Prompts: mistletoe, awkward silence, slipping in snow, Albus being nosy, and moonlight. Quotes: "Oh, that's rubbish! Who told you that?" and "You look cute when you're angry."

Lily had fancied Lysander Scamander since before she could remember. He was in fact a year older then her, she hated this along with the fact that Lysander never seemed to be alone his twin Lorcan was always by his side. She was getting feed up with this it was her 5th year and Lysander and Lorcan's 6th. So when Rose told her Lysander was staying at Hogwarts over the holidays while Lorcan was going home Lily knew she had her chance. She wrote home and told her mum she'd be staying over the Holidays in order to study more for her O. which was an out right lie and though her mother knew this she agreed.

It was now that Lily was walking back from seeing Rose off on the train home that she was trying to think of a plan, her mother had asked Albus to stay behind at Hogwarts to "keep and eye" on her. Which Lily was less then happy about but she could live with there were ways around her bother. Thankful now that James had given her the Map and not Al or he would just follow her around on the bloody map but with out the map she could find him and lose him even if he was using that bloody cloak.

That's when it happen Lily was ranting and she slipped in the snow. "Crap a Monkey!" Lily yelled as she landed flat on her back and felt a rock go into her back. She moaned and rolled over not even attempting to get up.

"Lily are you okay?" She heard him but she was to embarrassed about what had just happen to answer. "LILY!" His voice was panicked and she decided it best to show some sign she was still alive.

She rolled again and smiled up at Lysander, "I'm fine, I just landed on a rock and it hurt." She said slowly raising up on her elbows.

"Here I'll help you up." Lysander said smiling reaching out to help her up. Lily gladly took his hand, he quickly pulled her up which caused her to once again slip but this time he caught her. "Sorry." He said blushing.

"No it's okay at least you caught me the second time." Lily said as she pushed away from his chest where she'd fallen.

"I'll walk you back up to the castle if you want just to keep you safe." Lysander said smiling down at Lily.

"I can live with that." Lily said blushing slightly as Lysander slipped an arm around her waist as they walked.

When they reached the castle Lily swore she saw Albus dart behind a tapestry, but when she tried to walk away she realized she was stuck on spot. "What?" Lysander said as he to tried to move away.

Lily looked up and saw mistletoe over them, "Albus is being nosey again." Lily growled.

Lysander followed her gaze. "It must be enchanted so we have to kiss." Lysander said out loud before his gaze fell back on Lily.

She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry my stupid brother." and then they fell into an awkward silence. Lily wasn't sure how long it lasted before she finally spoke up. "We could just wait for a Professor to come by they would know how to fix it." She stated.

"We could." Lysander agreed. Then Lily felt him tilt her chin up, "But where would the fun in that be? I mean unless you don't wanna kiss me, then…"

But Lysander never got to finish Lily threw her arms around his neck and smiled, "Well then kiss me." She said trying to do her best to sound sexy.

Lysander smiled down at her and then lowered his lips to hers. At first it was very sweet but then Lily pressed herself more fully against him and he simply couldn't help but deepen the kiss. And then Lily felt her back pressed against a wall and she wrapped her legs around Lysander. Then someone cleared there throat. They broke apart immediately to find Albus smiling like an idiot by the doors to the great hall. "I thought you two would like to know Professor Longbottom and McGonagall are heading this way and so you might should go else were to finish this." and with that Albus was gone.

Lily looked at Lysander, "Meet me tonight in the common room?" She asked smiling.

"Of course." Was his reply before she took off at a dead run after her brother.

She found him sure enough curiosity of the map of course. His eyes got big when he saw her turn the corner and he froze, "Lily I was helping don't hurt me. I knew why you stayed behind, to get Lysander to like you."

"Oh that's rubbish. Who told you that?" Lily asked staring him down still.

"Rose. She explained everything and made me promise to help you two get together." Albus said.

"Oh well in that case, I'm not going to hurt you Albus Severus Potter. I want to hug you." The evil smile on Lily's face worried him.

"I don't trust you." He said backing away.

"Awwww, is little Albbie scared of his baby sister." Lily teased.

"Yes and I'm not a shamed of it." He stated and then run for it. Lily laughed as she when off down to the kitchens to nick some food.

It wasn't until the sun had set that Lily even returned to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't that she was avoiding Lysander actually she was driving her brother insane. As she walked threw the portrait hole she ran into Melissa McLaggen. "Oh look it's the littlest Potter."

Lily just smiled and waved, "Hello McLaggen, I see you still look as lovely as ever." Her voice was as heavy as lead with sarcasm.

"You know you're a down right whore Potter where have you been this whole time? Out shagging some Slytherin?"

Lily who had been walking to the stairs to go to her dorm froze and turned around. Her eyes were clam, her smile sweet, and her hands where shaking. She walked over to Melissa who was normally with two of her friend though they had gone home for the holidays. "Melissa dearest, even if I was out shagging at least I can say I'd rock there world a hell of a lot better then you would." Her voice was still clam and she smiled even bigger. "I heard a certain Weasley in my family say that you were shite in the sack." The last part was loud enough everyone heard it. Melissa went for her wand, however Lily was faster, she didn't get her wand she grabbed Melissa's arm twisted and flung her into the nearest wall. "When you decided to grow up and fight me, come see me." Lily laughed slightly at Melissa's face as she ran for her dorm.

When Lily turned Lysander was standing behind her, "You know you look cute when your angry." He smiled. "Not that your not stunningly beautiful the rest of the time though." He added as an after thought.

"Really?" Lily smiled her angry disappearing instantly.

"Really." He stated.

"Well Thank you." She stated.

"Your welcome so it's tonight?" He said smiling at her.

"Well, let me go put on some heavier clothes we will be going outside." Lily said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Well then I need to go change as well." Lysander said smiling down at her.

"See you in five minutes." Lily said darting up the stairs to her dorm.

Lily quickly pulled on the fur cape her mum had made her last winter. It was black velvet on the outside but the inside was fur. Lily had never asked what kind of fur, simply because she would cry every time she looked at it if she knew for sure. She brushed her teeth and pulled on her boots. She headed down from her dorm and saw Lysander standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting. He held out his hand and helped her down the stairs. Then he linked his fingers with hers and she lead him out of the portrait hole. They slipped down the corridors, Lysander amazed at how well Lily knew the castle. Then they slipped out of the castle unnoticed and Lily smiled at Lysander. "You know I had no idea you knew your way around the castle so well?" Lysander said smiling.

"There is a lot of things you don't know." Lily said seductively as she led Lysander towards the lake.

"It seems so…" Lysander trailed off.

She seat down beside a beach tree and looked out over the lake as the moonlight came down from behind the clouds. Lysander set down beside her slowly and rapped his arms around her. The seat in silence for awhile before Lily spoke, "Today… well I have to know Lysander… Do you actually like me or is it just…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Lysander stayed silent for a few moments. "Lily, I've always liked you. It's just our families are so close and well I didn't wanna get beat up by your brothers, or cousins." He laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Lily stated.

"Well then… Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Lysander asked.

Lily paused for a moment and then smiled, "I was thinking you'd never ask." And with that she kissed him. A few hours later they went back to the common room, only to find Albus waiting for them. He lifted an eyebrow at them but said nothing else as Lysander kissed Lily's hand has she headed up to her dorm.

The prompts at the beginning were from my friend Amber J I'm happy to say that I'm now officially done with my one-shot of Lily Luna Potter/Lysander J Hope you all enjoyed it J


End file.
